Revelations and Resolutions
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Knowing that he had taken his servant for granted too often, Arthur decides to surprise Merlin. Christmas fic, non-slash!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Because this is me, I simply had to write some sort of Christmas fic. Last year I think it was Thunderbirds', meaning this year it's Merlin time for some festivity! Hope that you all enjoy it and have a wonderful Christmas!**

Merlin lay comfortably back in his bed, knowing that he was risking Arthur's wrath by being late, but found that he didn't particularly care. For the moment, he was warm and comfortable, one arm folded contently behind his head as he gazed out of the window. Snow was falling thick and fast, settling in huge clumps on the warlock's windowsill, muffling any sound coming from the courtyard below. Shifting his legs slightly, Merlin sighed in wonder. He may be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time, but watching the snow lay a blanket over all of Camelot, he knew that this was true magic. Magic that had everyone gasping with the wonder and beauty of it all. Yes, it may cause some of the traders' problems, but with provisions safely prepared in the castle, no one would have fear of going hungry this winter.

In a way, Merlin was glad that this year was coming to an end. It had been a hard one. Not only had Arthur been forced to accept the truth that the woman he considered his sister actually _was _his sister, not to mention one that had been plotting his death for months, but had also had to take control. Technically, Uther was still King, but Merlin knew full well that everyone was turning to Arthur to make the decisions, and that the young prince had stepped up to the mark. Not that he would ever admit it, but Merlin was proud. Then there had also been the big revelation. Merlin still felt the shivers shooting up his spine when he considered how lucky he was to be alive. How was he to know that Arthur, for once, had actually survived the impact with the tree without being knocked out, the royal had had his eyes shut when Merlin had glanced frantically over whilst trying to hold off three bandits. Seeing Arthur appear unconscious had been enough for the secret warlock, and with a flash of his eyes and a well chosen word, the remaining men had been sent sprawling. Satisfied that no one else would get hurt, Merlin had not at all been expecting the gasp from behind him. The conversation had even gone smoother than Merlin had ever dared hoped for, although he had not been impressed that Arthur had set up the whole attack, using prisoners who were scheduled for execution because of their crimes as a way of making sure that no one got hurt. Apparently, it turned out that Arthur had been suspecting something about his servant for a while, and knowing that he always walked away from fights with barely a scratch whilst the odds were far from in his favour had led him to suspect what it might be.

"Merlin, you useless half-wit, where are you?" Hearing Arthur's angry shout, Merlin grinned as the blonde burst his way into Gaius's chambers, making no attempt at all to get out of bed. His relationship with the prince hadn't changed in the slightest, apart from his chores being easier. Arthur had expressively ordered him not to get caught or he would kill him himself, but had otherwise accepted that if his servant was in the safety of his chambers, he could use magic to help out. In revenge, however, Arthur had originally compensated for it by piling on more and more jobs, making everyone marvel at suddenly how clean everything had appeared. If it wasn't for Gaius stepping in, Merlin was sure he would still be polishing every piece of armour the entire army owned. The physician had not been impressed with either of them after finding out the true reason behind his ward's exhaustion. Now, however, things had settled back down, the two boys slipping back into a routine they were used too.

"Getting out of bed at all today, _Mer_lin?" Arthur drawled as he burst into his servant's chambers. As the prince leant against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, Merlin simply grinned cheekily up at him.

"Nope, I'm quite comfy here, thanks." Pretending to snuggle back down under his blankets, Merlin should have known what was coming as Arthur moved. However, for some reason, it still took the warlock by surprise as a cold hand attached itself to his ankle, dragging him out of bed backwards before depositing him on the floor.

"You were saying?"

"Prat."

"Girl."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Enough!" Turning sheepishly, even Arthur had the decency to look somewhat apologetic as an annoyed Gaius appeared in the doorway. Despite his scowl, Merlin knew his mentor well enough to pick out the slight sparkle in his eye. The change that had taken place in the old man was incredibly. On finding out that Arthur knew his ward's secret, Gaius looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. No more was it up to him to try and explain scientifically some miracle that was clearly magic whilst trying to shield Merlin from the king. And the fact that Arthur had taken it so well meant Gaius knew it wouldn't be long before there were proper and formal relaxations on magic. Uther may still be king, but it was clear which Pendragon was truly in charge.

"Merlin, get dressed, and don't you dare-Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin asked innocently, still sitting on the floor, but now clutching his shirt after having gracefully levitated it over. Arthur was desperately trying to look uninterested, but Merlin had seen the way his eyes widened as the shirt had hovered past him. He may pretend that it didn't matter what Merlin could do, he was still the same useless servant, but Arthur could not hide how impressed he was with magic. He had never been taught it might possibly be good, that it could be used to help, even _save_people, but Merlin had changed that. And to see his clumsy servant performing tasks that defied all odds still rendered Arthur speechless.

"I told you not to use magic like that! Someone could see." Gaius exclaimed angrily, cuffing Merlin over the head as if he was nothing more than a young boy, not the most powerful warlock of all time.

"It's only Arthur," Merlin gestured feebly as he pulled off his nightshirt, wincing as the cold air attacked his now exposed chest. Shrugging himself into the clean one, he eventually stood up, knowing that he was going to have to physically collect the rest of his clothing or face an even more irritated Gaius.

"Only Arthur?" The prince responded coolly, wondering how long it was going to take Merlin to notice that his jacket was in his master's hands.

"Oh you know what I mean, it's only you, it doesn't count."

"Merlin?" Tossing the item of clothing onto his servant's head as Merlin passed him, Arthur grinned. "Just shut up."

Walking out of Merlin's room, Arthur sat himself down on one of Gaius' stools, waiting for his servant. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, training had been cancelled because of the weather and the rest of the Knights had hit the tavern. However, Arthur knew he had to attend to council meetings later, naturally meaning he was not allowed to join the men he now considered to be his friends in their celebrations. And if Arthur wasn't allowed to go, it naturally meant that Merlin wasn't allowed to either. Eventually, the servant came stumbling out of his room, trying to pull on his boots as he did so. Jumping to his feet, Arthur knew what was coming before Merlin did.

Attempting to pull on one boot whilst hopping on the opposite foot, Merlin yelped in surprise as he reached the top of the stairs, his balance being abruptly stolen from him as he began to fall. Before he had even hit the first step, however, a blonde blur had shot across the room, pushing him back again.

"How-, what-, Arthur?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur responded, fondness somewhat laced within his tone as he dragged the servant down the stairs and out of the door. "Come on, I'm bored."

"Arthur, wait!" Rolling his eyes at Merlin's yell, Arthur turned, only to find his servant still trying to pull on his shoe. Smirking, the prince strode off, knowing full well Merlin would be able to catch up with him, eventually. If he was honest, he had completely forgotten about the fact his servant only had one boot on, he had been more pre-occupied with trying to stop the idiot from falling down the stairs.

MMMMMM

Stretching his feet out in front of the fire, Arthur yawned widely, warmth flooding into his limbs. He had dragged Merlin around for the guard inspection that morning, trampling their way through the snow. As it had done in all the previous years, a snowball fight had naturally emerged, but due to the fact they were still in the guard's eye line, Merlin had been forced to actually use his aim to fight back rather than effortlessly guiding his snowballs. If the truth be told, Arthur didn't think that Merlin would ever be able to beat him, even with his magic, but naturally, the boy was using that as his excuse. After sending Merlin home to get changed, Arthur had found himself crashed in front of the fire, wishing beyond hope that the council would just decide that they didn't want to meet today. Their prince was far too comfy to have to go trekking all the way to the other side of the castle. For one brief moment, he contemplated asking Merlin to do something about it, but dismissed the thought even before it had properly registered. He was constantly reminding Merlin that he had managed all of this time without a sorcerer as a servant, he didn't need to start now. Although, just occasionally, Arthur couldn't resist the temptation to get Merlin to shut someone up for him, or just make them tell the truth.

Today, however, despite his grumbles about not wanting to go to the council, today was the day that Arthur had been waiting for. His fist continuously stretching and clenching again, the prince couldn't hide his nerves as he slowly stood up, brushing the invisible creases from his tunic as Merlin came bursting back into the room in his usual fashion, once more dressed in dry clothes.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked quietly, hoping that his voice wasn't giving away his anxiety. He didn't want Merlin to know, not yet. He was sure that his servant would try and talk him out of it, try to stop him from doing anything rash. But this was far from rash. In fact, Arthur had been thinking about it for a long time, even before he had found out about the secret warlock that had been saving him from time to time. But it had to be today if it was to create the impact he was after.

"Do I have to come?" Merlin moaned pathetically, gazing at Arthur in something close to desperation. Unable to hide his smirk, Arthur strode past him. He knew Merlin hated the council sessions even more than he did, but this time, it was imperative that Merlin be there.

"Yep. If I have to listen to them, you are not escaping from it. Besides, someone needs to make sure that my cup doesn't run dry."

Not waiting to hear Merlin's response, Arthur strode purposefully down the corridor, nodding to anyone he passed as they scurried out of his way. He wasn't going to have his subjects think he had forgotten them, and with each nod, he saw a servant's face light up with being recognised by the prince. As he walked, Arthur was unable to stop his mind wondering. How many times had he roamed this stretch of corridor in his life, but for the first time ever, he had been doing it by himself the last few months. No angry summoning, no desperate King ready to send his supposedly only heir out to defeat an undefeatable foe. No, now it was Arthur in charge, he was the one who decided when he walked this stretch of corridor, not his father.

Signalling to the guards, Arthur straightened his back, lifting his head high as they smoothly opened the doors in one movement. The council was already there, leaping to their feet as Arthur strode in, all bowing in one single motion before returning to their seats when the prince bid them do so.

"Oi!" Hearing the indignant yelp, Arthur fought furiously to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Merlin glare at the guards. On only seeing a servant, they had attempted to shut the doors before allowing him to enter, causing Merlin to have sent himself sprawling through the gap.

"Merlin."

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin responded meekly, silently slipping around the room and standing behind Arthur's chair. It never ceased to amaze Arthur how Merlin could switch between his roles. One moment he was a powerful warlock, the next the cheeky friend Arthur had come to rely on, the next a subservient servant. It must make his head spin trying to remember which part he was supposed to be playing.

"Gentleman, I have no desire to take up much of your time today," Arthur began, desperately trying not to burst out laughing as Merlin sighed in relief rather audibly behind him. He really needed to talk to his servant about the proper way to behave in meetings.

"There is, however, a matter of grave importance I wish to discuss, one that needs your utmost attention. I only ask that you hear me out, and consider deeply what I am about to say before jumping to any conclusions."

"Sire, you know we always hold in the utmost respect anything you say. You have our word." Nodding in appreciation at the old man sitting on the edge of the table, Arthur spared half a glance behind him at his servant. Merlin was looking serious now, his brow puckered in confusion as he shot the prince a puzzled glance. No doubt he was preparing to protect Arthur, not being sure how they were all going to react considering the Arthur's unusual way of starting the meeting.

"I am going to say this bluntly," Arthur continued, his heart beating uncomfortably fast. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. A year ago, he would have been horrified at the thought, would have had whoever suggested it imprisoned for treason. But the last year had opened his eyes, had shown him that things are not always as black and white as his father had taught him to believe. What happened with Morgana was a clear example of that. As angry thoughts about the _traitor_ filled his head, Arthur found his spine straightening, the anger lending him courage.

"Gentleman, I am lifting the ban on magic."

A stunned silence filled the council, one or two jaws actually dropping in shock. His eyes flickering around them, Arthur desperately tried to gauge what their reaction was, doing his best not to look at Merlin. He had heard the boy's intake of breath, heard the small gasp of surprise coming from behind him. He couldn't let them know about his servant, not yet.

"Sire, we congratulate you on your bravery," one of the men eventually said, standing up and dipping his head towards the prince. "We ask that you give us time to think about it, but know that even now, we support you."

This time, it was Arthur's turn to look surprised. Smiles had flickered onto more than one face, and a few people had seemed to sag in relief. It was as if they had been waiting for this, waiting to see whether the prince would continue on his father's rampage against magic that had ultimately caused more harm than good, or whether he would be his own man.

"Gentleman, let us retire. Sire, a very good evening to you." Bowing, the men filed out of the room, eventually just leaving the flabbergasted prince and his equally shocked manservant. Sagging into his chair, Arthur let out an explosion of breath.

"They accepted it," he muttered quietly, running a hand through his hair. As the impact of his own words hit him, Arthur felt his face split into a wide grin. "Merlin, did you hear that, they accepted it!" Realising that his servant had yet to utter a word, a worrying factor indeed considering this was _Merlin_, Arthur slowly knelt up in his chair, turning around so he could peer over the back of it. There was a strange expression on Merlin's face, one Arthur couldn't quite place, but he did notice the tears in his servant's eyes.

"Merlin?"

"Have you really just done that?" Merlin whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. It was only then that Arthur realised to the full extent what it would mean to his servant. Merlin was always joking around, using his magic for trivial things in the safety of Arthur's chambers, constantly having to hide who he was. Arthur had never really considered before how hard it must have been for the boy, constantly living with the shadow of execution looming over him, even after Arthur had found out.

"Yes, Merlin. I have. You don't have to hide who you are anymore."

"I'm free?" In a strange way, Arthur felt tears sting the corner of his own eyes at Merlin's words. He had taken his servant for granted far too often.

"Yes, Merlin, you are free."

"Arthur, I-,"

"I know." Standing up again, Arthur gave himself a small shake, trying to fit the princely mask on back over the young man's face. "Are you coming?" And so saying, he strode from the hall, his pace slowing down considerably once he got outside, knowing that it was going to take Merlin a little while to react and catch up.

Merlin did indeed feel completely frozen. Even after Arthur had warned the council they might not like what he was about to say, the warlock had never once considered that was what was coming. Arthur had really done it. And more than that, Merlin knew the prince had done it for him. Why else would he chose this particular day in order to make his announcement if he wasn't after a direct reaction. Suddenly, feeling seemed to seep back into the servant, a warmth spreading up from his toes through his body. Arthur really had done it. With the realisation of knowing he would not have to hide anymore, Merlin was unable to stop the grin from splitting his face in half. Letting out a sudden whoop of joy, he sprinted across the room and out of the doors, skidding to a stop next to where Arthur was waiting for him.

"Happy Yule, Merlin." The prince said simply, smiling at the grin on his servant's face.

"Likewise, Sire," Merlin responded happily, falling into step as the two of them walked back down the corridor. Not only were they heading to Arthur's chambers, but they were heading into a new future. Who knew what it would bring, but both of the young men walking companionably side by side were glad to be leaving the old one behind them.

**Happy Christmas!**


End file.
